Blooming Of A Strawhats Love
by Silver-Senchou
Summary: Nico Robin teased our lovable rubbery idiot too much and now he's getting weird ideas... Robin, stop teaching him weird stuff!


**Blooming Of A Straw Hats Love**

A/N.

I want to thank you for giving the time to read this story. I have been a long-time fan of the series. I have always loved the dynamic of the crew and I have always thought a Monkey. D. Luffy paired with Nico Robin would be an interesting read. Even though I say that, my favourite couple would have to be Luffy and Nami. I just like the two. Anyway, please enjoy the story. *smiley face*

* * *

It was some time before the two were completely lost. A lovable idiot for a captain, and a sophisticated beauty for an archaeologist; the pair could not be any more different yet the same in their odd quirks. It was a pleasant morning; the sun shone brightly casting a warm radiance to the two pirates.

"Oi, Robin! Look, a clearing with colourful fruits! Do you think they are delicious!?"

She was pulled back into reality as she smiled and giggled at his antics "Why not give it a try?"

Luffy ran toward the nearest berries and trees, grabbing an armful of fruits and berries, immediately stuffing himself. His eyes widened and a large smile plastered itself on to his stuffed cheeks.

"Ish sho ghood!" As Luffy tried to keep his hand over his mouth, all the while trying to tell Robin of his new found discovery. Robin smirked and gave a gentle giggle, walking over to the rubbery man, as she gently placed her hand over his cheek, wiping away some juice trickling down his mouth, as she gave a quick lick to her fingers, tasting the juicy fruit that once trickled from Luffy's mouth.

"It is quite sweet" Agreeing with her captain; a sly smile forming on her lips.

Luffy hadn't experienced anything like that before but for some reason, he felt a little heat well up to his cheeks. He gulped down the rest of his food as he was almost left speechless by Robin's actions, while she just looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face, clearly happy with the reaction Luffy elicited.

Luffy quickly tried to play it off as if nothing happened, evidently failing to do so.

"S-s-So, um we should try to find the others. Yup, need to find the others" As he uttered out that meek response which was quite unlike him, almost unsure of the very decision he just took.

Robin just silently agreed with her captain, a smile still placed on her face.

The two walked for what seemed like hours, passing by all manner of terrain; dense forest, soft rolling hills and grassy plains. Luffy on the other hand was mulling things over as he walked on by, of course taking lead which was convenient so Robin couldn't see how hard he was thinking. He was never really the best when it came to Robin. To others, she seemed like a mystery and while there is charm to her mysterious allure, she can also be read like an open book. She always kept to herself, away from confrontation, always hiding her emotions behind a smile and most of all her acute observation. Sometimes it feels like Robin has Observation Haki.

He smirked to himself letting out a quiet snicker at the thought.

The simple answer was she was lonely, and she was used to it. Though, being with the crew, through all the trials she's faced, it doesn't seem to be the case anymore. It feels more like contentment. At least, that's what Luffy thought.

Robin just stared at the back of her captain, his iconic hat shielding him from the evening glow. His back, although small, carried the weight of so many people. Including herself- it was no exaggeration to say that to her, Luffy would always be a daunting man, with a formidable will and tenacity; and unbending loyalty to those he considers his 'nakama'.

Just thinking back to Alabasta, and the way he just stood up and 'saved' her. Back then, she just wanted to die; too many enemies and one impossible dream that would have taken over 5 life times and yet she was the only one left to achieve what her family was unable to do. Being buried alive in that tomb with the poneglyph seemed like the better way to end but instead, she was saved by nothing more than a man with an idiotic look on his face, bleeding as he moved from the fight that incurred. It was honestly terrifying, but exciting. It was a strange feeling.

Who knew that they would end up like this? In the new world, and all he ever needed was for me to say "Take me with you". Robin smiled to herself as she reminisced what they had all gone through. It was the adventure he had always wanted and promised.

* * *

It was getting darker, the evening glow from before slowly dimming as the orange and purple hue painted the sky. The sharp light casting large over reaching shadows to the trees and rocks before them. They still haven't managed to find the crew and they would need to rest soon. There was no point in continuing the search in the dark when they can barely see 10ft in front of them.

"Luffy, we should find someplace to rest. There's no point in moving further. It's too dark too see."

Luffy looked over to her, thinking on her words before agreeing. Robin was right. They'll find their crew mates tomorrow. The two search for a suitable place to camp, and after searching further into the forest they find a large rock formation, facing away from the cliff, at the base a mouth slowly starts to form as a cave entrance completes its form. From just the look of it; it seems there aren't any wild animals making this there home, lucky for them.

The two gather some fire wood and trap a few small animals nearby for dinner, and head into the cave. It was nice and spacious though a little cold. Luffy sets the fire wood on the ground inside the cave, and starts to rub two twigs together eventually causing enough friction to start a fire. With a little time the cave became more hospitable, Luffy setting the meat that they hunted to roast.

Luffy was happily gorging on the meat that was caught, almost finishing all of it, till he stops for a moment and realises that he might be a little selfish, looking over to Robin, as she somehow now has a book in her hand. Robin notices the captain staring at her looking at the food in hand.

"Hmm, something wrong captain?" Robin's playful smile returns, looking at Luffy in turn; his brow sweating as he appears to be mulling something over.

"Here," He hands her some meat in his hand with what seems to be tears forming in his eyes. "You can have this. I'm… not that hungry…" Luffy looks away his face puckered, as he blatantly lies, once more showing his terrible poker face.

Robin looks at the meat in hand, and then looks over to the captain, her smile becoming wider giggling at his gesture.

Luffy's puckered face quickly turns to anger as he gets laughed at.

"Oi, why are you laughing!?" Robin tries to catch her breath for the moment and looks over at Luffy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." She gratefully accepts her captain's offer. "Thank you," She smiles at Luffy gratefully, radiating a feeling of bliss from her as she extends her gratitude. In that moment, Luffy gets lost and wonders why he was angry in the first place. Looking at Nice Robin now, somehow makes him feel at ease, her smile having a great effect and with no reason as to why. He just quiets down, and plants himself on the ground munching on his stick of meat slowly, a faint tint of red painted on his face.

Robin just happily accepts the food offered, glad that her captain still thought of her even though he is such a glutton.

After the two finish their meal, silence envelopes the two, the darkness of the night setting in quickly as the last rays of sunlight flicker out below the horizon. Dark clouds roll into the clear sky, painting pale blue with dark grey as rain starts to pour outside, the patter of the rain increasing in volume as the sound echoes into the cave, mixing with the comforting noise of the crackling fire.

Luffy once again was in quiet thought looking over the fire as it danced in front of him. It was rare for Luffy to have moments like these. So Robin instantly noticed the sudden change in her captain.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" There was a pause to his answer, still looking into the fire, his face contorted into confusion and wonder. He turn his head to face, and looks into her eyes, burning his gaze into her, before answering her.

"Robin… what do you taste like?" Robin looks at Luffy, almost missing what he just said.

"Eh, what?" asking him in disbelief.

"What do you taste like?" Once again asking her without shame, his question asked so innocently and with such a straightforward expression she is almost at a loss for words.

"What do you mean…?" Hesitation was evident in her voice, as she expectantly waits for an answer.

"The thing you did this morning. You got to taste the fruit from my mouth." A memory of the event now fresh in her mind, but still doesn't explain why he's suddenly asking a very misleading question. "It made me wonder what you taste like…" Luffy once again reiterates his confusion and wonder. He looks at her, gazing at her as he cocks his head to the side, as if physically indicating his question. "Am I not allowed?"

Robin looks at him wide eyed and silent, utterly confused at the fact Luffy just asked to 'taste' her. For some reason, Robin wasn't opposed to the idea at all, simply entertaining the mere idea was surprising but considering letting him 'taste' her, was another matter entirely. Thinking back on their adventure together, she wasn't all that surprised at how inviting his request seemed. After all, this was the man that stormed Enies Lobby to save her.

Luffy fought long and hard along with the rest of the crew to save her, he waged war on the World Government just to take her back. He went through all of that even after hearing of her story and how she isn't meant to live. Robin never thought she would find friends that would risk everything for her; someone told her that one day she would 'meet brave friends who will protect you. Go and live with them Robin.'

So after everything, is it any wonder that she fell in love? Could she ask one more selfish wish and let her stay beside the man that will one day become the Pirate King?

After thinking it over nothing else needed to be said. She was in love with Monkey. D. Luffy, the future Pirate King.

Robin drew closer and closer to Luffy, reaching out with her hands, cupping his cheeks as she inched her face to his. Everything fell silent between the two, as her heart pounded like a drum in her ear, his breathing more pronounced as she got closer, until they were so close that she could brush her lips to his.

"Oi, Robin… I don't know what's going on but… I'm feeling really hot right now…" Luffy confessed to her, as his eyes became a half lidded haze, clearly losing his senses due to her close proximity.

"Don't worry… I'll make you feel good…" Robin pressed her lips into his as they shared their first kiss. She straddled him pressing her weight gently onto his as she found a comfortable position.

She deepened the kiss further by opening her mouth to which she could feel no response, as her tongue attacked his poor defences from her advances. After a short period she broke apart, looking into his hazy eyes once more, his breath ragged.

"Robin… I'm sorry… I don't know what to do…" His eyes look confused, elated, and guilty in one look. There was no other way to describe it.

"It's ok… It's ok Luffy," Robin catching her breath, having the same half lidded expression as Luffy. "Just do what you think is right."

Once again, she goes in for another kiss, opening her mouth once more this time Luffy following her previous movements. He surprises her by his innate instinct, exploring her mouth with his tongue, relentless on his assault to her mouth, eliciting a moan from her as she loses herself in the kiss meanwhile Luffy keeps up his attack, following a rhythm slowly losing his own control over the situation, his moans escaping from what little air the two could breath, as he lightly bit her tongue, immediately sucking it to alleviate the small pain, then following up with more exploration into her mouth.

They break from the kiss, a haze in their expression as a silver string of saliva keeps the two connected, their eyes lidded over as they look into each other's expression.

"That was… much better…" Robin, catching her breath at every word, her chest heaving heavily as she looked down at her 'captured' captain.

"Robin… I want more… It feels really good…" Luffy begs her, his mouth agape, his own chest heaving heavily, like her own, his eyes filled with a certain craving, a type of 'hunger'. He got a taste, now he can't get enough. Robin slyly smiles at him, clearly loving the idea that she could do this to their asexual captain.

She giggles as she answers his request. "As you wish captain" She lowers herself onto him again, cupping his cheeks, sliding her slender fingers through his jet black hair, again initiating the kiss, all the while Luffy was more than happy to follow, his hands placed at her hips, grabbing and kneading her closer to him, as his hands start to explore, unsure at first where to go, but instinctively follows up her waistline, slowly and tenderly reaching behind her back as he pressed her against him tightly, again making her moan. The both of them were feeling warmer and warmer, until a burning sensation was felt between the two, a low 'static' placed in the air as they started grabbing at each other, feeling one another.

"Do you want to feel even better Luffy?" Robins sultry voice sweet to his ears as they stick to his mind, ringing in his ears.

"There's something better?" His face was innocent and dazed; his reply hoarse from the air that was sucked out from him, almost all strength taken away from him.

"Lay down," Her voice sickly sweet as he just followed her orders, confused as to what she was intending to do. She giggles at him, as she starts to feel him over then goes to her own jacket, and slowly unzips it. "I'll make sure you'll enjoy this…"

…

* * *

Luffy would learn the pleasures of a woman, and Nico Robin was all but happy to teach him. It would be the following morning before the two would have finished, and Nico Robin being the most exhausted clearly underestimating his immeasurable endurance, all to her pleasure of course. They would soon leave the cave they first took shelter in and would take a couple more hours before finding the rest of the crew, and telling them how they were lost of course, leaving out the part where their captain, wasn't as asexual as everyone first thought him to be.

Although they couldn't tell the crew what had happened, Robin is sure that from here on, when they're alone she'll be able to enjoy her captain a lot more…

 **The End**

* * *

A/N.

Nakama- It means friend or crew mate or member. It is a synonym for Tomodachi which also means friend.

Hana Hana no Mi- this is an ability in the One Piece series and for those who don't know, she can sprout and replicate any part of her body on the surface of any object or living thing.


End file.
